Bloodlusting for You
by chelsea-chee
Summary: Nar/Sak/Kyu One-shot Lemon. After a tiring battle in demon form, it was then Naruto realised that he didn't change back! Now, along with newly formed fox instincts, he goes off in search of the girl that he loves, to mate with. Whether he wants to or not.


****

**_Well, it's my second Naruto fanfic (that I finally got up! lol) & surprisingly, its dark! Well, kinda. It started off, but I'm not the type to write dark, so it got lighter, but it's a start! hehe! Also, I always wanted something with Sakura & Kyuubi, so I guess that's why I wrote this. I was going to put it in the section with Sakura and the Kyuubi, but I decided that it was more suited with Naruto. Also, just to tell you where it's at in the story, it's been one year since Sasuke left, so there you go! Anyway, I hope y'all like it & leave comments if you do! This story is not for the weak-minded. If you do NOT like heavily detailed sex scenes, PLEASE! stop reading NOW! I am warning you only once! Whew! Now that that's out of the way, if you DO like this kind of stuff, like me (yes, I know, its very bad that I do), enjoy!_**

_**Summary: (yes I know. There are like 5 different other ones, so here's another!) One-shot. Naruto has just finished up a battle in his Kyuubi form when suddenly; he didn't go back to normal. With Kyuubi pulling at the strings of his emotions, his eyes filled with lust. And I think you know for whom. Naruto/Kyuubi & Sakura.**_

**_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, more Sakura & Naruto would go around & maybe even a little bit of Sasuke jealously! hehe!_**

**Chapter 1: Naruto loves you**

Naruto jumped back a few feet, panting heavily as he wiped blood off his lip by the back of his hand. 'This guy's tougher than I thought,' Naruto thought to himself as he dodged another one of his punches.

"Well, well, this just keeps better and better," the guy said as he started throwing random punches, all of which hit Naruto.

"Ahh!" Naruto said as the guy sky-uppercut him and flew through the air. He soon came back down to earth, coming through a tree, breaking the limbs as he fell, finally hitting the ground on his back.

"Uh…" Naruto said, grabbing the grass around him, trying to pull himself up.

'**Let me help you Kit.**' Kyuubi said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded as he began to transform. His nails turned to claws, fangs growing larger, his hair getting spikier, and his eyes glowing red.

"Face it kid, it's over," the guy said, walking through the trees and stood above Naruto, looking down at him. He failed to notice Naruto's changes, which will be the death of him.

"Yeah, it is. **For you!**"

Naruto (now turned Kyuubi) said, jumping up and punching the guy right in the face, breaking his nose, cheekbones, jawbones, and all others. Even cracked the skull a little.

"Ahh! My nose! What did you do to it, you little brat!" the guy said, holding his face in pain, blood oozing down everywhere on his face.

"**I broke it,** you imbecile!" Naruto growled out loudly at him, obviously angry with him. 'He's gotten me pissed off! So now… I'm gonna kill him!'

'**Allow me.'**

The Kyuubi had now personally taken over Naruto's body, for this short amount of time anyway.

"What the-"

The guy never got to finish his sentence because the Kyuubi had gotten up to him and punched him in the stomach, his hand going straight through him, killing him instantly.

He pulled his hand out and watched the body fall with a smirk on his face. He shook off what blood and guts he could then licked off the rest. He looked around, smirking still.

'**Hnn. This pathetic place still looks the same, even after I destroyed it.**'

'Okay Kyuubi, you had your fun,' Naruto said. But as he tried, he couldn't re-gain hold of his body. 'Hey! What's the deal Kyuubi?!'

'**Sorry Kit. Just lookin' at the world one last time before I have to go back into that hollow shell you call a skull.**'

'Well, hurry it up! I want my body back!'

'**Fine, fine.**'

The Kyuubi retreated back into Naruto's mind, but kept hold of his emotions, unknown to Naruto. '**I'll toy with these later. Heh heh heh…**' he said as he crept back into his cage.

Naruto opened his big blue eyes to see the world again. The first thing he did see was the dead body in front of him. The first thing he smelled was blood, on the body, and his hand. Wait… blood?

'That's strange. I usually can't smell blood this… strong.'

Naruto's blue eyes grew big as he ran. Ran through the trees until he got to a river. He stopped, bent down on his knees, and looked at himself.

What he saw was him… in demon form.

Everything except the eyes, which were blue. "What the…" he said aloud to himself. Suddenly, everything clicked into place as he sat on the ground, Indian-style, and closed his eyes, going into the deepest part of his mind to have a "chat" with the Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi!!!!' Naruto yelled as he appeared by the giant gates that held the Kyuubi trapped.

'**Yeah? What do you want Kit?**' he wasn't amused. He was right in the middle of resting from the battle and from taking over Naruto's body when the boy comes and disturbers him.

'What do you call this?!' Naruto yelled, using one of his claws to point at his face. The Kyuubi smirked.

'**So, you found my little gift for you, did you?**'

Naruto's face turned red. 'Gift?!'

'**Embarrassed Kit?**'

Naruto shook his head, but his face intensified more with the blush. 'I'm mad!'

The Kyuubi snorted in response. '**Whatever. Just let me rest Kit. Taking complete control of your body takes a lot out of me.**'

'Wait!' Naruto yelled. 'Just… how do I go back to normal?' he asked. The Kyuubi just laughed at him.

'**You won't.**'

'WHAT?!' Naruto said, growling as he showed his fangs.

'**I have full control of your emotions Kit. You think I'm just gonna let them go without you admitting them?**' Kyuubi asked him, smirking while he sad it.

'Admit what?' Naruto asked, bewildered.

'**You know what I mean.**'

Naruto stopped as a blush appeared on his cheeks. 'Sakura-chan…' he said to himself. He was knocked out of his fantasy by the Kyuubi's howling laugher at his thinking. He frowned up at him, growling while he did. 'So, now what?' he asked.

'**What do you think Kit? Use the brain you have! You will still have power over your body. You'll just look like you usually do when this stuff happens.**'

'Yeah, I know all that. By why do this?' Naruto asked, still wondering.

'**I'm getting to that already! Just stop interrupting!**' Kyuubi yelled at Naruto, which shut him up quickly. He sighed. '**Anyway, you'll be like me, when I had a body that is. On all fours, heighten senses, the works.**' He ended, shrugging at what the big deal was.

'Okay. But what about Sakura-chan? She'd never come to me. She's in love with that traitor, Sasuke…' Naruto said, his eyes looking down.

The Kyuubi groaned in annoyance. '**Now don't start talking about that wimp again! I never liked the kid in the first place, and I'm glad he's gone!**' he growled out, annoyed that the girl is so blind to still be in love with him when he pays no attention to her! Unlike the Kit.

'**Anyway, of course she isn't going to come to you, you're going to her.**'

Naruto turned his head to the side. 'What do you mean Kyuubi?'

The Kyuubi sighed. '**I thought you would have gotten this already! Look, I'll just spell it out for you. I'm going to make you want her more than you already do, lust her, do the things to her that you always wanted, but never did… all because of her liking that wimpy bastard.**' The Kyuubi said, grinning at his idea and spat at the thought of Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes went big, as he know knew what he was planning.

'**Now, leave me to rest Kit!**' Kyuubi yelled at him.

Naruto felt himself being pushed back, out of his mind, and back into the world.

He opened to his eyes to see that he was back in the forest, in front of the river.

He looked down into the water to see that he still was demon form, but now… his blue eyes had tints of red in them. Naruto gasped as he saw this.

'My eyes… they're changing back!'

Suddenly, he closed his eyes and opened them again, as they were red. They darted around as he crouched down on all fours, sniffing. He licked his lips.

"Cherry blossoms…" he said in a deep, demonic voice before his eyes glazed over in a lust-filled way, before jumping off and heading towards the village.

'Watch out Sakura-chan. I'm coming for you.'

:) :p ;)

Sakura sighed as she fell down on the back of her couch in her house. Her parents were off on another honeymoon and she was home alone for the entire weekend. She had just finished working double shift in the hospital and she was beat.

'I'll sleep like a rock tonight,' she thought as she slowly sat up.

"Actually, I think I'll go to bed right now. I mean, it's…" she looked at her clock. "8:25."

She sighed as she got up and stretched. She then walked down the hall in the back to her room. She walked past her window to her bed and sat down, leaning against the pillows and the backboard.

She turned her head to look at the picture of Team 7 on her nightstand.

She sighed as she grabbed the picture and held it in her arms.

'Sasuke…'

She quietly sobbed as she held the picture closer to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan…"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, looking around.

It was like a whisper. A ghostly, demon whisper. That sent shivers down her spine.

Her breathing became heavy as she hugged the picture closer, trying to calm down by thinking of Sasuke.

"Okay Sakura… just calm down. You were hearing things. Yeah, hearing things. It's all in your head," she said to herself, closing her eyes again to steady her breathing. She opened them and looked around.

There was nobody there. No sound. Nothing.

She sighed. '**I told you you were hearing things! You're just lonely for Sasuke-kun! Cha!**' Inner Sakura told her.

She nodded as she leaned back, looking at the picture and at Sasuke lovingly.

"Don't be afraid Sakura-chan… I wouldn't dare hurt you…"

Sakura sat up instantly, looking around for whoever said that.

'I know I didn't imagine that. Come on Sakura, be brave! You're a ninja for Pete's sake!' she said to herself as she shouted out, "Hey! Whoever is talking better show themselves right now!"

No response.

Sakura's breathing began to get heavy again as she got up off the bed and onto the floor, placing the picture back on the nightstand.

'Oh man! Hearing thinking, yelling out at nothing, those are all sighs of insanity! I'm not crazy… am I?' she thought as she hugged herself, getting more scared every minute.

"Are you still in love with Sasuke?…" the voice asked her, sounding hurt.

She was confused as to why it would want to know that, yet still scared as she backed up onto the wall next to her bed.

Or so she thought.

'This doesn't feel like my wall…' she thought as she felt whatever she was leaning against with her hands. 'It feels like… like a chest!'

Before she could move away, two arms snaked their way around her waist and held her there, against probably the voice's chest.

"Because I'll still love you either way," the voice said, his mouth by her ear, whispering in it in a lust-filled way, sending chills down her spine, but the good kind.

Unknown to Sakura, because of his breath, she had leaned more into him, rolling her head back and closing her eyes to rest on his shoulder. Also, she had an idea as to who was talking to her.

"Nar…Naruto?" she asked, opening her eyes some to turn and look at him. For some reason, knowing it was Naruto let her breathe a sigh of relief some.

Now being in the shadows with him, she could see him. She let out a gasp when she saw his red eyes, darken whiskers, hair more spiky, and fangs, since he was smirking. It looked exactly like whenever Sasuke would smirk, only darker and more demonic.

"That's right my little cherry blossom, it's me," he said, leaning in to lick at her earlobe, then start to suck on it.

Sakura closed her eyes as she shuddered at the touch of his tongue on his ear, the feeling weird and yet, she liked it. Then, when he started to suck, she couldn't help but let out a moan.

'**What the heck are you doing?! You're only supposed to moan for Sasuke-kun! SASUKE!**' Inner Sakura yelled at her.

Sakura opened her eyes when Inner Sakura said that, thinking about everything that was happening right now.

'**What did I say, she's like putty in your hands Kit,**' Kyuubi said to Naruto as he began to place soft love bites on and under her ear, traveling down Sakura's neck.

He didn't get very far because Sakura started to struggle in his grasp. He stopped what he was doing to look at her, confused.

"Naruto," Sakura said, breaking out of his hold and walking out of the shadows some. She turned around to look at him as he walked out of the shadows as well, crouching some because of the demon inside him.

"Naruto… I don't like you in that way, so please, leave." She pointed to the window, figuring out that he probably got in that way. When he didn't move, she began to get angry. "Now Naruto!" she yelled at him.

She backed up a little when she saw some of the Kyuubi's red chakra form around him.

"Don't make me **hurt you** Sakura-chan!" he yelled at her, his eyes turning into slits.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands. 'I… I've never seen Naruto like this before! He never yells at me. This isn't like him. This isn't Naruto! I've got to get out of here and away from whoever this is!'

Sakura made a mad dash for the door, but Naruto was faster. He went down on all fours and jumped, pouncing on Sakura and making her tumble onto the floor with Naruto onto of her.

His legs were around her waist, straddling her and his hands had her arms pinned down by her waist. Sakura tried to get up, but when Naruto growled and his grip tightened, she stopped.

His grip loosened some, but not enough for her to get away. His head bent down so it was hovering right above her breasts. Sakura's eyes widened, as she knew what was going to happen next.

He started… sniffing her.

"Huh?" Sakura said, mostly to herself as she was wondering why he was doing this.

He didn't stay long at her chest as he began going upwards; still sniffing her as his nose barely touched her skin. She giggled some, his hot breath from his nostrils tickling her skin, and he smiled; though you would never know since you couldn't see his face.

When he finally got to her face, he sniffed it as well, placing a few licks on her cheeks here and there. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her arms beside her while giving her a hug. He buried his head into her neck and said to himself, "Mine… all mine…"

Sakura began to grow mad at the comment. 'How dare he say that I belong to him?!

But before she could protest on the comment, he went back to licking at her cheek, rougher now, giving Sakura a tingling feeling that shivered her spine. She closed her eyes at it, letting out a breathy moan that made Naruto shiver with pleasure.

He then went back to her ear and starting sucking on it, harder now, getting Sakura more of the same feeling.

She let out a moan, feeling herself getting wetter from the sensation while hearing him ask, "Does that feel good Sakura-chan?"

She never answered because she was lost in the sensation and emotions of her own mind, the pleasure that Naruto was giving her making it harder to tell if she was now falling for him or not. 'I can't be falling for Naruto! But this feeling… he never done any of this to me, no one has! But it feels sooooooo good!'

"Do you like me more now?" he said, stopping his firm sucking on her ear to look at her completely.

Sakura inwardly whimpered as the warmth of that feeling soon died down, and soon wanting more of it. She also noticed that Naruto's face has changed somehow.

It was softer, more Naruto-like looking than a lustful demonic look that he had have on just a few moments ago. The reason behind this way Naruto was battling an inward battle between himself… and the Kyuubi.

'Please let me back in control of my emotions! I don't want to be with Sakura-chan… not like this!' Naruto said, practically pleading to the Kyuubi, who just laughed as his reply.

'**I told you the deal already Kit. You can control your body, and what you do with it, but its virtually no use if I control your emotions.**'

Naruto stopped to think. 'You tricked me. You knew this, and tricked me!' The Kyuubi laughed again.

'**I know. Now, if you were smarter, than this would still have happened. You see Kit; there's no way you're getting out of this one. Hey, you should owe me after what I'm doing for you now!**'

'But!' Naruto said, but that's all he could say before Kyuubi pushed him out of his own mind, and pulled on the strings on his emotions again, giving Naruto the crazed, lust-filled look again.

Sakura noticed how Naruto's eyes slowly changed from sweet to lust. Her eyes grew big as he started to speak again.

"Well?"

It took her a minute before she realised what he was talking about. She bit her lip, wondering if she did like Naruto more now. And then… the image of Sasuke popped into her head.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said softly to herself, almost too soft for her to hear. But Naruto heard perfectly with his new demon powers.

His red eyes blazed with fury as he squeezed her arms some.

"What did you say?!" he half-yelled at her. 'How dare she still talk, or even think!, about that bastard!'

When she didn't answer him back, he took her arms and spread them out horizontal, grabbing her now by the wrists, and gripping them tighter.

"What?!" he now yelled at her.

Sakura, now ever seeing Naruto like this, began to whimper, not knowing what else to do.

"I-I said Sasuke-kun Na-Naruto…" she said slowly, finally getting every word out and hoping not to upset him more than he already is.

The next thing he said took Sakura by surprise.

"Why?" Naruto said to her softly. "What am I to you Sakura-chan?"

He then buried his face below her neck in the crook of her collarbone. He was silent for a while until Sakura heard something. She then realised that it was Naruto! He was crying!

"Why don't you call me Naruto-kun?! I love you Sakura, can't you see that?! Sasuke pays no attention to you while I would do anything for you! I love you so much; it's not even funny! I'd die! Just to protect you Sakura! You!"

Naruto looked at her after he had said that. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" he said in a hushed whisper, tears streaming down his partly blue eyes.

That's right, blue eyes.

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly, feeling guilty as she looked at him. He was still holding down on her wrists, softly though.

'If he wasn't holding my wrists, I'd probably-' Sakura stopped her thought. She was going to run her fingers through his hair and hold him.

His beautiful, spiky hair.

'Hold up Sakura. You don't like Naruto that way. Only Sasuke.' She didn't notice that she left off the –Kun on Sasuke's name. 'You're not starting to like Naruto more now… are you?'

'**Yeah baby! Naruto-kun is hot!**' Inner Sakura answered for her, obviously switching sides from Sasuke to Naruto. Sakura glared at her inner thought for thinking that way of Naruto.

'**But you have to agree, don't you?**'

Sakura sighed. 'Maybe…' She then noticed that Naruto had let go of her wrists to wrap his arms around her waist, burying his head deeper into her chest, letting his hot tears of guilt flow more onto Sakura

The next sentence Sakura had no idea that she was going to say this, and had no control over what she had said; though she will learn to love it in the future.

"P-Please don't cry Naruto-kun…" she said shakily, tears threatening to come out of her own eyes as her hands reached down to Naruto's hair, her fingers gripping it and running them through. 'What the hell? Naruto…Kun?'

Naruto lifted his head up, enough to see her, feeling her fingers still running through his hair, gripping at his skull. "Sakura…" he said softly. "You called me Naruto-kun."

Sakura nodded sadly as she finally let her tears loose, now flowing down her face.

Naruto's face saddened more than it already was at seeing her cry. 'Kyuubi, now look at what you've done! You've made my sweet Sakura-chan cry! Please Kyuubi! Let me get back control of my emotions! Please!' Naruto begged to him.

'**Sorry Kit, no can do. I will do one thing, if it'll shut you up about this!**' Kyuubi said, annoyed from the Kit still talking about this!

Naruto nodded, agreeing as the Kyuubi smirked.

"Naruto…?"

He was knocked out of his thoughts as Sakura called to him. "Yes?" he answered, moving up so they're were looking each other in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorr-"

Sakura never got to finish her sentence as Naruto had claimed her lips for him, finally kissing her. Sakura was very surprised with this.

'What the-?! Why is he kissing me?! Now of all times?!'

Sakura's eyes slowly closed as she responded to the kiss, pushing back with as much passion as Naruto gave.

Soon, she felt Naruto's tongue at her lips, asking to enter her mouth, which she granted with pleasure.

His tongue tasted her, memorizing every part of her mouth. 'Cherry blossoms… should of guessed,' Naruto said to himself as he gripped the bottom of her shirt, his claws ripping holds in it as he moved his hands under it afterwards, feeling her soft skin on her back.

Sakura arched her back at his touch, moaning into the kiss.

Naruto moved his tongue out of her mouth as he felt hers rubbing against his, coming into his mouth now.

She used her tongue to lick at his fangs before moving up to rub the roof of his mouth, sending shivers up and down his spine.

Naruto let out a deep growl in his throat as she did that, making him want her more than he already wanted.

They soon parted for some air, panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

Naruto's eyes had turned back to blood red, his pant turning heavier and darker, wanting more of her, lusting for more of her.

Sakura, on the other hand, her panting became heavier also, now knowing that she was, and did, now start to like Naruto more, because she now wanted more from him.

And Naruto could feel it radiating from her.

Naruto now went to her beginning of her neck, licking it as he went down the right side of it, with the occasional nip and bit here and there.

Sakura began to moan at his tongue on her neck, and when she felt him nip at her skin, she let a longer one each time he did, bucking her hips so they crashed into his, making Naruto crave for her more, biting her harder some, but not enough to break the skin.

Yet.

He soon reached the part of her neck where her collarbone met. He placed his lips in the crack and started sucking on it.

Sakura moved her head, so he could reach it better, more, as he started sucking harder, feeling Sakura with a tingling feeling, making her moan out his name in pleasure.

And it drove Naruto insane when she did!

He then bit into the skin, harder this time, so he broke the skin. He pulled his fangs out, looking at his mark that he just made, blood flowing out of it. He licked the blood off it, so it would be clean.

Sakura winced at the shock of pain it gave her, but she felt his hands caressing her stomach and back, which made her feel better.

She felt his tongue licking the blood off it, before kissing the spot once it was clean, assuring that she would be fine, and that he was sorry for hurting her.

Sakura's hands began to wander across his body, traveling from his hair, down his back, circling around his waist, then back up his chest, feeling his muscles underneath his jacket. She then placed her hands on his shoulders, wondering what to do next.

She looked at Naruto, hoping he would give an answer. After all, he had gotten her this far, hasn't he?

But Naruto was too preoccupied with placing his little love nips on and around her collarbone, so much into his work, he had no idea if Sakura had, or would, do anything.

'Guess I'm on my own…' Sakura thought before a naughty idea formed its way into Sakura's brain.

Sakura smiled to himself as her hands reached down to grab Naruto's zipper on his jacket, and pulled it down and tossing it off somewhere.

She saw that he was wearing a black T-shirt underneath, and with a quick tug from the bottom of it, it was off as well.

Naruto stopped his little antics as he realised what she had done. He then looked at her, a smirk on his lips, reminding her too much of Sasuke.

He got up from his position and shifted his weight to his feet, arching his back outward like a cat so Sakura could see his stomach and chest. He knew she liked what she saw, and he just wanted her to get a much better view.

Sakura's eyes drifted over how good he looked. His chest, his pecks, his abs, his six-pack, so much to choose from. 'Hmm, he must have worked out a lot since Sasuke-kun left. Not too much, but not too little either, so he looked sexy. Really sexy.'

Sakura then remembered about how in the Forest of Death, she had seen Naruto's chest as well because he was fishing for food. Sasuke had gone to go get some water and the two were left alone. It was still well built then, and she had to look away, a light blush on her cheeks.

She would have said in a heartbeat that Sasuke looked better though. But now… she wasn't sure.

Her gave traveled father to his stomach, seeing the seal that kept the Nine-Tailed Fox locked inside him.

She smiled softly to herself as she traced the back of her hands along his chest, then down to his stomach, her nails lightly scratching him, giving it a ticklish feeling.

Naruto had closed his head while rolling his head back, letting out a soft moan from it. It was a deep and dark moan though, due to the Kyuubi's control on his emotions.

'**Grr… I'm letting too much slack go on the Kit's emotions,**' Kyuubi said to himself.

Naruto opened his eyes again, still red, as he noticed that she had retreated her hands away from him. He slightly growled and whimpered from the lost of contract, but he didn't let her hear him.

He took the opportunity to lean back down, seeing she was done. They looked each other in the eyes once he was situated, before placing his lips on hers, in a soft, sweet kiss.

But at that time, Kyuubi power on his emotions came in and turned the kiss into a lust-filled one. He drew away, his tongue out as he did, panting as he licked her lips in an animal-like way before going back down to her collarbone again, placing his little love nips on her.

Only a little bit harder.

His hands, which were rubbing up and down her legs, moved up to grab her ass, pushing her hips into his, getting a moan from both of them. Then, they went to her waist, his claws just barely grazing the skin.

While Sakura was distracted about that, Naruto bit down on the collar of her shirt and pulled on it, tearing it off. It didn't hurt her when he did this; however, because of the holes in her shirt he made with his claws earlier.

Sakura let out a gasp when he did do this, as her hands immediately went to cover herself.

But then never did.

As if Naruto knew she was going to do that, which he did, he stared at her.

With those blood-red eyes.

Sakura was literally paralyzed with fear, as if she did move, she was afraid of what Naruto would do to her in this state. She knew she loved him, but not like this. I mean, who would?

Naruto smiled at her, in a bloodthirsty way, wanting her, lusting for her. He lifted his upper-body up some so he could look at her.

She still had her bra. He smirked. 'Not for long.'

He leaned back down to place his face right in the middle of her breasts, his nose on her skin, breathing on it. He just simply bit down with his fangs on the bra and it snapped in two.

He grabbed the now use-less bra and tossed it off somewhere into the room.

Naruto's eyes grazed over her breasts as he saw the nipples harden from the cold. He licked his lips as he placed his mouth over one, gently sucking on it. His hand reached up to the other one, rolling the nipple in-between his fingers.

Sakura rolled her head, moaning out Naruto's name, which made him playfully nip on the breast. After a while of licking and sucking, (and the occasional nip) Naruto switched breasts, his tongue going from one breast, through the valley, to the other one, leaving a trail of saliva on its place.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, pushing their hips together; making Naruto let out a low groan.

After a while, Naruto soon grew tired of just playing with her breasts, and went back up to her lips and placed them into a bruising kiss.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled away from her, his eyes alert.

Sakura, who was enjoying what was happening so far, was puzzled as to why he stopped. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I heard something," was his quick reply, but in actuality, he just _thought_ he heard something. It was just the Kyuubi, messing more with Naruto's mind.

His body crawled over Sakura's more to protect her, now crouched on all fours, ready for attack and to protect his mate if needed. He was currently positioned with his stomach right in front of Sakura's face.

But what Sakura did next was be something Naruto would not expect from her, especially with him like this!

Sakura lifted her head up and flicked out her tongue to try an experimental lick at his seal, her tongue tracing around the edge.

The sudden change almost made Naruto lose his balance. He was quite ticklish there, and with Sakura teasing him like that, it was becoming very hard to stay up like this.

"Uh… Sakura…" he said out gruffly, his body shaking.

She immediately retreated her tongue, and Naruto groaned inwardly. "What?" she asked.

Naruto let out a series of pants, holding back the Kyuubi's "advice" just to force her to keep up what she was doing, not caring if he crushed her or not, before he could speak to her.

"Ugh… if you keep that up Sakura-chan… I'll crush you…" he said slowly, still shaking from his inward battle.'That felt so good, but I don't want to crush her…' Naruto thought to himself.

'**Then force her to continue!**' Kyuubi told him, irritated with Naruto's "nice-ness" for her.

'Because I love her, and you don't force people to do things they don't want to do if you love them! Besides, I'm already doing this because of you, isn't that enough?!'

The Kyuubi sighed at his answer. '**Fine. I'll let you be nice… for the moment.**'

While Naruto had another talk with himself, Sakura was planning an idea. She began to push on Naruto's chest, and with him pre-occupied with talking to the Kyuubi, he didn't notice until suddenly, he was on the bottom!

Before the Kyuubi had time to argue on how Kit could have let this happen, Sakura continue where she had left off by licking at his seal again.

The shock was bigger now that Naruto was lying on the ground, and he loved the feeling of it, making him want her more. He secretly liked the way she was now, standing up to the way he was acting. He made him feel powerful and her as well, but not as powerful as himself.

But, as the Kyuubi would say, he liked a mate with spunk.

After a while of licking at his seal, she began to wander, lapping her tongue across his abs, which sent shivers up and down his spine.

Naruto arched his back at the touch, closing his eyes, his claws scratching at the floor, his pants seeming to tighter by the second. He growled out in frustration, wanting her more now.

'**If she keeps teases the Kit like this, I'm gonna lose control over his emotions. This is driving him wild!**' Kyuubi said to himself as he watched Naruto's emotions thrash against the walls Kyuubi had them locked in. '**I've got to stop this here and now.**'

Naruto opened his red eyes, darting back and forth. His head was rolled back as Sakura continued to torture him with her tongue. He wrapped his legs around her waist, pulling their hips together as he flipped her back over onto her back while still straddling her hips.

She let out a squeak, as she didn't expect that, as she fell back over Naruto, his legs holding her lower body there while his hands had her arms pinned to the ground.

He kissed her roughly as he forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Wanting her.

His hands left her arms as he broke the kiss, his hands sliding down to his pants, quickly un-doing them pulling them off, leaving him only in his boxers and a giant bulge for Sakura to see.

Her eyes went wide as she blushed, thinking about what was to come.

His hands moved from his pants, which were thrown somewhere else into the darkness of her room, to hers.

Her hands quickly moved to his. "Naruto, wait!" she yelled, grabbing his hands, stopping his halt instantly.

He looked up at her, confused and angry as to why she stopped him.

"I… I don't think I'm read yet Naruto-kun…" Sakura said, her hands shaking as she held his.

Naruto's eyes turned to slits as he growled at her, the Kyuubi coming out, his red chakra floating around him.

'**You were taking too long Kit, so looks like I'll have to help out more than I planned,**' Kyuubi told Naruto, who tried to refuse but it was useless.

Naruto growled at he bent down to nip at her skin, telling her to be quiet.

Sakura took a quick in-take of air at the pain, but keep quiet non-the-less.

He pulled his hands of her grasp and used his claws to shred her pants off, leaving them both in their underwear.

Sakura whimpered some, pleading to Naruto with her eyes, begging him to stop. The same way Naruto pleaded to the Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi didn't show me mercy, so **why should I?!**' Naruto asked himself.

'Because you love her,' was the reply he got back.

Naruto quickly shook his head, ridding himself of all thoughts like that.

"You will like this. Trust me," he said gruffly to her, slipping one finger under her panties, fixing to pull them off. He stopped for a moment to look up and smirked at her, noting to himself that they were fully soaked. 'So she does want me after all.'

Naruto's eyes sparkled with partly blue as he looked at all of her naked glory. He licked his lips before kissing her with passion, not lust. For the time being.

She gladly kissed him back, and while she did, his hand reached down to her entrance and slipped one finger inside of her.

She broke the kiss to gasp, arching her back at the touch, bringing their hips together.

He smirked at her, as his pace was slow, bringing his finger in and out of her, soon inserting a second one. He knew the pace was driving her crazy, and he wanted her to beg for him to speed it up.

Sakura moaned as the fill of two fingers greater than one as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled at it, hoping he would speed up. "Na-ru-TO!" she yelled out, thrusting her hips up, trying to quicken the pace.

"Beg for it," he whispered in her ear before licking it.

"Uh…" she said, shaking her head.

Naruto growled as he stopped moving to press up against her, scraping his claws along the inside, and hearing her yell in pain. "Beg," he said, biting her ear as well.

"Pl… Please Naruto-kun… go faster…" she said in a weak whisper.

Naruto smirked as he thrusted in faster, and pulling them out as fast as well. Then, repeated.

Sakura moaned at the sudden change, loving it as she could feel her climax coming. She yelled out in pleasure as her walls tightened around Naruto's fingers, cum spilling out and onto them.

Feeling her wetness on his fingers, it took all the strength Naruto had left not to thrust his fingers harder and faster back into her, or better yet, himself.

He pulled his fingers out of her and looked at them, seeing the cum drip off them and onto the floor. His tongue lashed out at it, quickly licking it off his fingers.

The taste was bitter and musky, but he didn't care. It tasted like Sakura to him.

He licked his lips after he finished, wanting more of that taste. So he bent his head down to look at her dripping, wet pussy. His eyes glazed over at how delicious, how… good she looked.

While he was doing that, Sakura had grown impatient, as her clit throb for attention. One of her hands reached down into Naruto's spiky hair, hearing him groan at the feeling of her fingers at his skull. She then pushed his face forward into her pussy, the feeling of his face there making her moan.

This surprised Naruto, and yet… it still turned him on more, especially when he heard her moan out in pleasure.

He opened his mouth to let his tongue slid out, ready for more of her delicious taste. He started to lick her inside walls, not yet ready to fuck her with his tongue just yet.

Sakura bucked her hips up at his tongue, moaning while pushing it in farther. He then started thrusting his tongue in and out of her fast, like he did with his fingers.

Sakura moaned out his name in agony, wrapping her legs around his head, pushing his face in closer to her pussy.

Naruto soon stopped his thrusting as he soon found her clit. He licked his tongue around it as he heard her moan his name again.

He smirked as he soon took the nub in-between his teeth, blowing and nipping at it, before coming to fully suck on it.

"Oh my god! Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled out, the feeling too much for her as her body began to shake, soon climaxing.

Naruto felt her walls tightened then release as cum fell out and into his mouth. He sucked in the juices greedily and swallowing them, licking his lips before going to clean her inside walls, just for the pleasure.

After he finished, he brought his head up to look at her, some of her cum on his nose.

Sakura, who was still panting from her second climax, lifted herself up to lick her own cum off his nose. She smirked before falling back down, too tried to stay up.

Naruto crawled back up her body to watch her, waiting for her to catch her breath. He was panting as well, his tongue tired from its torture and from holding himself back from tearing his boxers off and thrusting himself into her. 'No Naruto, you must be patient. For Sakura-chan…' he said to himself as he waited.

After a while of waiting, her breathing went back to normal, as did Naruto's, though his was still deep and dark from the Kyuubi's control.

'**Oh yeah! That was awesome! Naruto-kun is a hell of a lot better than I bet Sasuke would ever be! Cha!**' Inner Sakura yelled out.

'… Yeah…' Sakura said, unsure of herself. 'Still… that was… amazing. I've never felt, or done, anything like that before!'

'**Yeah! But now, we have to do something in return…**' Inner Sakura said with an evil smirk on her lips.

Sakura nodded to herself before looking up at Naruto, who currently wasn't looking at her. He had a distant look in his eyes. His red, bloodlusting eyes.

'He must be thinking about something important to not look at me,' Sakura thought as she reached up one hand to run it through his hair.

Naruto, who currently wasn't paying attention at the moment, instantly leaned in to the touch of her hand in his hair. He looked down and grinned at her, his fangs showing.

He leaned down to capture her lips in a hungry, possessive kiss, wanting more of her. And with the Kyuubi raging at his emotions, Naruto felt as if he couldn't control himself anymore.

He broke the kiss as his hands reached down to his boxers and pulled them off, the feeling of his erection that much better since there was nothing holding it back.

Naruto rolled his head back as he leaned down, supporting himself on his elbows while his member laid at the base of her entrance, not yet in, but still teasing them both.

Naruto groaned to himself mentally. 'Uh… it wasn't supposed to backfire on me! Damn you Kyuubi…'

Naruto could practically hear the Kyuubi chuckle in response in the deep corners of his mind.

Sakura's eyes had widened at the size of Naruto's member. 'God, I didn't know Naruto was that…big. It never showed. And I guess being hard doesn't help at all. I wonder if he'll…'

And when Naruto had leaned down, she just happened to move her hips up to meet his, not helping at all with the teasing. 'Great. I didn't mean for that to happen…' Sakura thought as she let out a moan, feeling and making Naruto harder with anticipation.

Sakura moaned again at the feeling, wrapping her arms around his chest.

Naruto groaned, flipping Sakura over so she was on top and he was straddling her waist with his hands.

As much as Sakura loved the feeling of Naruto's hand gripping her waist and his member throbbing at her entrance, she had to do something to get him back.

'**Come on Sakura. Time to show Naruto-Kyuubi-Kun just how bad we can be!**' Inner Sakura yelled at her, all the while smirking.

Sakura managed to get Naruto's hands off her waist and place them gently on the side. "Naruto-kun…" Sakura said softly, moving her legs so her knees were straddling his waist.

"Yes my little **cherry blossom**?" Naruto replied, his voice growing by the Kyuubi.

"I've got…" she said, leaning closer to whisper in Naruto's ear. "A surprise for you," she said, her voice husky, still in a whisper, which sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Her tongue then flicked out to lick at Naruto's earlobe, coping what he did to her earlier. He shivered at the touch, closing his eyes, and then groaned out in pleasure when she started to suck hard on it, now knowing what she was feeling when he did it to her.

While that distracted Naruto, her hands silently reached down to grope at his harden member.

Naruto, who was too preoccupied by her little antics, opened his eyes, flashing with blue, as his lower body twitched at her touch.

'**Heh heh heh… seems Kit likes this. Let's just hope she continues…**' Kyuubi said, snickering to himself at how weak he was in the hands of this girl. '**She's got some control over him, but we have the same for her.**'

Sakura's hands moved up and down his shaft with butterfly light touches. Naruto groaned, thrashing his head about from side to side, the teasing getting unbearable.

He just wanted to flip her over and have his way with her, but every time his hands moved down to stop hers, she would stop her teasing and his member would throb in anger.

Naruto growled, the feeling of weak and pitiful not going too well since he was in Kyuubi form. "Grr… Sakura…" he said, rolling his head back as he arched his body.

Sakura smirked to herself as she began to press down harder with her touches, starting at the base, stroking harder as she went up to the tip, then back down and repeated. Her movements were slow and graceful, yet she pressed down hard when she did this, teasing Naruto to the brink of time. She wanted to push him much farther over the edge than he pushed her.

'Besides, this is fun.'

Naruto gripped the floor again, his claws tearing more holes in it while his knuckles turned white. Her ministrations were… too much for him to take! 'God, it feels like I'm gonna explode! For god's sake Sakura-chan, please go faster!'

She laughed to herself as she could feel him trying to make her go faster. It was funny to see how much he wanted it. 'Well, I say we give it to him and see how he likes it.' Inner Sakura agreed with her as she stopped again, getting ready.

She now gripped his member with both hands, squeezing harder and smirked when he yelped. She thrusted in fast then pulled out slowly and that was enough to send Naruto over the edge to cum.

Sakura quickly re-adjusted her hands so the cum sprayed out onto them instead of her chest while still holding onto his member.

Once he finished, Naruto's back collapsed on the floor as he panted heavily, sweat dripped down and off him, onto the floor.

Sakura looked down at her hands, cum dripping off of her open fingers and onto her floor. She hesitantly raised one hand up to her mouth and stuck her tongue, licking some cum off her palm. She winced at the taste in her mouth and coughed from the smell of it. 'Gods! Now I know why Ino said to be careful about the taste!'

Sakura looked back up at Naruto, whose head was turned to the side, still panting. Sakura really didn't want to eat it, but how else was she going to get rid of it?! Her tongue flicked out again, and she closed her eyes, groaning as she licked his cum off both of her hands. The taste was horrible, no doubt, but Naruto ate hers. The least she could do would be the same. Besides, Kyuubi might… have other ideas on how to make her if she didn't.

Once Naruto looked back up at her, she was currently cleaning her fingers. Once she finished, she looked back at him and smiled. A smile Naruto would have on his face, saying, "I'm not finished yet".

Naruto licked his lips, a signal Sakura took as "go ahead". She started to crawl down his body and stopped when she came face-to-face with his still harden member. Now she had a chance to actually look at it.

If the skin and muscle tissue would let it, it would be standing straight up instead of at an angle like it is. Blood rush has also made it a darker shade of red, not to mention that he was probably the biggest and thickest Sakura thought she has seen, or would ever see for that matter. 'I still don't see how that will fit inside me…' she thought as she looked from his member to her entrance.

Sakura shook her head. 'Come on, don't get distract. You have a job to do.'

At first, Sakura was going to blow a quick puff of breath, but she register that it would probably feel cold to him. 'Gotta try that some other time though,' she noted as she slowly breathes her warm air onto her member, and she could practically see it twitch.

A smirk tugged on the corners of her lips as her tongue came out to gently touch his throbbing member. Naruto shivered when she felt her warm breath on him, but let out a gasp when he felt her tongue touch the tip. It took all of his strength he had left to keep himself from thrusting upward.

Her movements entranced him, and his claws started tearing her floor up more than it already was.

Sakura's tongue now started traveling around the tip in a circular motion. After that, she would move her tongue completely down one side of his member, then back up. She would do it again, only to the opposite side.

She could hear Naruto's moans and groans of pleasure and she knew it was time to take it one step further.

First, she went back up to the tip, lightly kissing it before placing her teeth on it and starting gently gnawing on it. She heard him muffle a quiet yell of pain, but she knew that he like it as well.

Then, she slowly placed her mouth over the tip of his member, her salvia dripping onto it before she placed it there.

Whenever Naruto felt wetness dripping onto his member, he let out a sigh of pleasure. But when he felt her warm mouth incase his tip, he couldn't control himself as his eyes widen, thrusting upward and pushing his member farther into her mouth.

Sakura's eyes widen as she choked some on his member. She grabbed his hips to steady herself as she slowly continued to engulf him. She remembered what Ino told her about relaxing her throat so she could cover him even more, and she did so.

Finally, she made it to the base and then, she pulled out some, her teeth lightly grazing over the skin. As she repeated herself again and again, she began to keep her lips just on it as she was thrusting his member in and out of her mouth. But whatever she did drove Naruto insane!

She tongue soon began to join her mouth in the action, doing the same thing that she was earlier. And after a few times of that, she would start to such and bite down harder when she thrusted in, giving Naruto a mixture of pleasure and pain.

As she felt him move around in frustration in her slow movements, Sakura started to go faster, pumping and pulling his member in and out of her mouth.

Naruto's hands grabbed at Sakura's skull, making sure to be careful with his claws, and started pulling at her pink hair, soon moving to her ninja headband, pulling it off her by breaking the straps and tossed it somewhere in the room.

He tangled one hand in her hair and started pulling at it again while his other went to his own headband and tore it off as well.

As Sakura continued to torture Naruto, she decided that it was time to end it. She stopped her sucking and licking to re-wrap her mouth around him and pushed him back all the way into her mouth.

Then, she bit down hard on him and thrusted up, giving him a shock of pain, then immediate pleasure, and that was enough to bring him over the edge to climax again.

He yelled out her name as his cum sprayed straight into her mouth, her eyes agape as it went right into her throat. Once she felt his member go limp in her mouth, she slowly pulled him out of her, her mouth still full with his cum.

She gulped down the liquid, her eyes watering at the burn as it did. She coughed from it, her throat seeming to close off from the taste. Sakura shock her head, helping her to concentrate as she climbed back up his body.

Naruto had had the time of his life, as he collapse onto the cool floor after his orgasm, panting as he closed his eyes.

'That… was awesome,' he thought as he opened his eyes to see the pink locks that belonged to his cheery blossom that was looking at him.

He put a smirk on his lips, his fangs showing again as he did. He cupped her face as his fingers played with her bangs that had now fallen thanks to not wearing her headband, his red eyes seeming softer for some reason.

"Sakura-chan…" he said softly as he brought her down in a kiss.

"Yes?" she asked once they had finished kissing.

He suddenly flipped her over, her back to being on the bottom and him… dominating on top.

"It... is time," he said menacingly as he leaned in closer to her, his nose touching hers as he showed his fangs, grinning wildly.

Sakura gasped at his voice when he said this, her eyes big, shaking with fear. She wasn't scared when she was in control, but now… who knows what he'll do to her?!

"But… but…" she said, desperately trying to get away from him, but he held her in place.

"Yeeeeeeeees, my sweet little cherry blossom?" Naruto said, coming closer, his lips brushing against hers.

"I don't think I'm ready Naruto-kun…" she said softly, almost too soft for herself to hear. But Naruto had heard perfectly.

"What was that, my sweet? You need to speak up," Naruto said, his tongue now coming out to lick at her nose.

"I-I said I didn't think I was re-ready Naruto-kun," she said louder now, hoping he would understand. And he did. It was Kyuubi who didn't care.

"That's what I thought," as he kissed her roughly, and to his surprise, she kissed him back.

Once he broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Ready?" he asked, his voice wavering from dark to light.

Sakura gulped before she nodded, letting him continue.

He nodded as well, getting up some so he could position his member at her opening. Naruto sighed, still not believing that Kyuubi was making him do this to her! It was probably more painful on Sakura-chan than him.

Sakura, however, was thinking along those same lines.

'I always thought Sasuke was going to be my first. That's why I was saving myself for him. I never once thought of Naruto, but now maybe I should have. At least Naruto would have been better than this… monster!' She let out a sigh, which brought Naruto out of his own thoughts.

"What's wrong my little blossom?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek.

"Nothing…" she replied, looking away from him.

"You were saving yourself for the baka, right?" Naruto said, his bitter from the thought, changing from deep to his own. He could hear the Kyuubi growling inside his own mind, which made him feel even worse, taking Sakura's innocent while she wanted Sasuke.

"I wanted him to be my first…" Sakura said softly, biting her lip some to stop her from crying. She looked up at Naruto and let out a gasp at what she saw.

She could literally see Naruto's heart breaking in two in front of her, so much that his eyes were now blue.

They were blue because when Naruto's heart broke, his emotions raged out of control so much, the Kyuubi lost control of them for a second.

A second.

Once back in control, the Kyuubi took all that sadness and turned it into anger.

Demon anger.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry, but I-" Sakura said, but stopped as she let out a gasp. Naruto's eyes had changed from crying blue to pitch black with fire red right before her own.

"**Well, too bad Sakura-chan! 'Cause you're mine! And that bastard not even gonna touch, no, LOOK at you without going through me!**" Naruto said darkly, his face wild as he had a crazed smile on his lips. He grinned, showing his fangs before soon calming down.

But Sakura was still scared as hell. Well, even more now.

'If I run, I'm dead. But if I stay here, I'm dead. There's no way out!'

Naruto leaned down to place a possessive kiss on her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth, tasting all her goodness. While he was kissing her, he slowly pushed himself inside her, soon breaking the kiss to let her gasp, arching her back.

Naruto closed his eyes as he panted heavily, pushing himself in farther, Sakura's moans and groans driving him crazy! "God Sakura, you're so fuckin' tight!…" Naruto said throughout his own groan.

But soon, he hit something.

He looked down at her, his mind growing blank as to why he stopped.

"Its my…" Sakura started to say, thinking he didn't know.

"I know!" he said frustratedly, his testosterone level seeming to go up. "You know its going to hurt," he said, trying to sound soothing.

Sakura nodded. "I know."

Naruto sighed, pulling out almost all of the way. He grabbed her hips and thrusted himself in fast, breaking past her barrier. He stopped as soon as he did, hearing her cry out in pain. He wanted to keep moving, feeling her warmth all around her, but he knew he couldn't. 'Even Kyuubi couldn't make me move.'

When Naruto broke through, it seemed as if a shock of pain just flashed throughout all of Sakura's body. She closed her eyes as she cried out in pain, trying not to yell loud but to no avail.

She felt Naruto's tongue on her face, licking and kissing, trying to tell her that he was sorry for it. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear softly before sucking on it, hoping it helped.

His grip on her thighs tightening, the willpower of the Kyuubi wanting him to move almost over powering. 'I will not move until Sakura-chan feels alright with me inside her!'

"Na-Naruto…" he heard her say. "I'm-I'm ready…" she said boldly, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

Naruto smiled as he continued to push himself in slowly, until he was all the way in. Then, he pulled back out and thrusted in again. Every time he did, Sakura couldn't help but let out a moan, the pain now disappearing and being with pleasure.

Naruto let out a groan, the feeling of himself inside, the slowness of their movements, he desperately wanted to go faster, but he would wait until Sakura gave the signal.

"Naruto, for God's sake, move FASTER!" Sakura yelled to him, the movements pleasing, but trustfully, she wanted more.

Naruto grinned like a wild man, happy to oblige as his hands grabbed her waist, pulling himself almost all the way out of her, then thrusting back in fast and hard.

And when Sakura would moan in pleasure because of it, it would drive him to go faster, just to please her.

Her fingers clawed at his back as she felt his own, not breaking the skin but just probably bruising it.

A very bad bruise.

Naruto took a quick intake of air when he felt her nails claw at his back. And yet, it pleased him? He could feel himself coming closer to edge, as her because her walls started to tighten more around his member.

Sakura screamed out in ecstasy, finally coming.

Naruto felt her cum flow onto his member, and that's when he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes as he groaned, feeling himself cum, releasing his seed deep inside her.

Once he had finished, his opened his eyes, still panting from the explosion inside him. He looked down at Sakura, who was panting as well, her arms laying outstretched beside her.

'**Heh heh heh… well Kit. Seems my work here is done. Congratulations. You got your girl. I'll let you take it from here,**' Kyuubi said, letting go of Naruto's emotions and letting while back in control while he went back to being quiet inside his mind.

Naruto blinked, his eyes still red as he looked down at his eyes, horrified at what he did. 'Oh Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry…'

Naruto tried to cry but he couldn't. He couldn't believe what Kyuubi made him do. He took Sakura's innocence, and not even the way he would have wanted to!

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto was knocked out of his depression as he looked down at Sakura.

"I just wanted to say… that that was amazing. And… I think that I love you," Sakura said quietly before falling off to sleep from the exhaustion of their lovemaking.

Naruto smiled at her before quietly and carefully pulling himself out of her. "I love you too Sakura-chan. You know I do," he said quietly to her as he gave her a sweet kiss of his own. With Naruto in control.

He pulled away, the taste of cherry blossoms still lingering on his lips while he licked them.

He carefully picked her up bridal-style and held her close to his chest. He stood up on wobbly legs, not used to standing on just two from after the Kyuubi being in control from so long.

He quickly hopped over to her bed, pulling back the sheets and placing her in them. He soon crawled in beside her and pulled the covers up, covering them both.

Sub-consciencely, Sakura moved closer into Naruto's chest, sighing to herself from the warmth radiating from it.

Naruto nuzzled his face into her hair, his arms wrapped securely and possessively around her waist, as hers were around his chest.

Just because Kyuubi was in control doesn't mean that he didn't mean what he said. That she was his.

Well, now she was.

He breathed in the scent of her hair as he heard her sigh happily in dreams. He smiled, probably thinking of him, _them_ together.

"Good-night Sakura-chan," he said as he drifted off into sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

_**-Whew- 22 pages of good smut lemony-ness! Wow! That was a lot to write! You don't know how long it's taken me to write all of this up! Like, it was long. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it. And like I said, I'm not good at writing dark, but if y'all are confused on how Naruto was acting, let me explain. See, the whole time, Naruto was having an inward battle with the Kyuubi over his emotions. Sometimes he would be in control & others, the Kyuubi. So, that's why he would be nice one moment & the next, mean… some. Anyway, please leave lots of comments & if y'all want, I might even write a sequel. That is, of course, that, well... at least half of all reviews I get have to ask. And if y'all do, I even have an idea for it! hehe! But, like I said, its all up to y'all! Anyway, that's all I have to say & hope you enjoyed it! Thanxs:) :p ;)**_


End file.
